1. Field
The present invention relates to magneto-cymatic devices, more particularly a therapeutic mattress pad that can simultaneously apply magnetic therapy with cymatic therapy to limbs, organs and other parts of a resting or sleeping body.
2. State of the Art
The therapeutic use of devices delivering cymatic vibrations to treat certain ailments and debilitating conditions is known. Cymatic therapy is based on the principal that every cell in the body is enveloped by an electromagnetic field that resonates at its own particular sound frequency. Around 850 cymatic frequencies have been discovered over the years. When the body is well these frequencies are steady and constant, but any dysfunction or disease upsets the harmony of the body and the effected areas then generate off-resonance frequencies. Cymatic therapy aims to generate a frequency identical to that of healthy cells. The aim is to support what the cells are trying to do naturally, thereby aiding the healing process and restoring the body to good health and harmony.
The therapeutic use of magnetic fields in treating various conditions is also well known. The beneficial effects of applying a magnetic field to an area of human and animal anatomy such as the back, legs, arms and the like, are widely known and well documented. Magnetic fields are commonly used for therapeutic purposes such as reduction of inflammation in tissues and pain relief. Although it is not entirely clear how magnetic therapy works, it has been found to increase blood flow and therefore oxygen carrying capacity, to change the migration of calcium ions to or from the bone, to alter the pH balance of various body fluids, to alter hormone production from endocrine glands and to alter the enzymatic activity and other biochemical processes of the human body.
Many therapeutic devices are available which apply magnetic therapy to an anatomical area such as the muscles of the lower back to enhance circulation and relax such muscle. The use of magnetic mattress pads in the application of magnetic therapy is also known. Ardizzone in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,820 discloses a magnetic mattress pad to provide therapeutic and restorative treatment to limbs, organs and other parts of the body.
Many therapeutic devices are known which combine magnetic therapy with vibratory massage, heat, infrared, or sound, or a combination of same. Ardizzone in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,129 discloses a magnetotherapeutic device which combines magnetotherapy in conjunction with infrared therapy. Souder in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,497 discloses a magnetic therapy device which combines a dynamic magnetic field in conjunction with vibratory massage. Eschenbach in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,313 discloses a magnetic therapy head cradle apparatus which combines a sound system in the head cradle with the magnetic field. Franco-Vila in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,796 discloses a magnetic thermal vibrational device which simultaneously applies electromagnetic alternating directional energy, thermal, and vibrational energy to various areas of the body to reduce or eliminate the pains and symptoms of arthritis.
Although these various prior art devices apply magnetic therapy in combinations with vibration, heat and sound, none of the prior art devices apply a magnetic field in conjunction with cymatic vibration. Although both magnetic therapy and cymatic therapy have each been utilized to treat an affected area, the combination of the two therapies delivered by a therapeutic mattress pad device of the present invention provides additional beneficial effects to the user as the entire body receives both cymatic vibrational therapy to re-establish cellular resonance to treat various conditions and magnetic stimulation to enhance blood flow. Cymatic frequencies are delivered both by mechanical vibration and by the vibrating magnetic field by inductively linking with the cell's own electromagnetic field. This novel combination of cymatic vibrations with a magnetic field in a mattress pad provides a superior mode of therapy that can conveniently be applied for a period of several hours over the entire body while the person rests or sleeps without interfering with a person's daily activities.